This invention relates to telecommunication systems and methods. In particular, the invention relates to telecommunication systems and methods that rely on improved area codes.
The present telecommunication systems rely on telephone area codes that are three-digit numbers which are assigned in a haphazard manner with no organization of any kind. Moreover, the present area codes do not reveal anything about the area being called. California, for example, has been assigned area codes ranging from a very low 209 to a very high 954.
The ongoing background art is characterized by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,634,631; 3,870,821; 5,018,191; 5,467,390 and 7,039,174; the disclosures of which patents are incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein.